Film 10
Strong World è il decimo film di One Piece ed è stato scritto da Eiichiro Oda in persona. Plot Al quartier generale della Marina il viceammiraglio Monkey D. Garp e il grand'ammiraglio Sengoku osservano preoccupati la nave di Shiki che levita a mezz'aria nei cieli di Marineford. Shiki usa il suo potere e scaglie tutte le navi della Marina presenti nella baia e le scaglia verso l'edificio principale sostenendo che si tratti di un avvertimento. Rufy si trova in fuga su un'isola galleggiante, inseguito da un coccodrillo gigantesco. L'essere viene attaccato da un'altra bestia prima che possa raggiungere Rufy e sconfitto, ma la nuova creatura inizia a sua volta a cacciare Rufy. Questa sequenza si ripete altre volte finchè l'ultimo animale, un gigantesco orso, viene sconfitto da Rufy in Gear Third. Gli altri membri dei pirati di Cappello di paglia si trovano su altre isole; Sanji con Usop, Zoro con Chopper e Robin, Franky e Brook assieme, alle prese con altre creature mostruose. Nami, invece, nuota in una piscina in un edificio e ripensa a quello che le è successo una settimana prima. A bordo della Thousand Sunny la ciurma legge sul giornale la notizia di recenti attacchi avvenuti nel mare orientale. Rufy decide di volere tornare indietro per proteggerlo, quando all'improvviso scorgono la nave volante di Shiki che li sovrasta. Contemporaneamente Nami si accorge che sta per arrivare una tempesta; Rufy avvisa l'equipaggio della strana nave e comincia a dirigersi al sicuro. Uno dei navigatori di Shiki non è d'accordo con la previsione di Nami, ma quando la tempesta arriva per davvero anche Shiki dirige la nave isola verso un luogo più tranquillo, seguendo la Thousand Sunny. Cessato il pericolo Shiki spara al navigatore incapace di accorgersi della tempesta in arrivo e si dirige in volo sulla Sunny, curioso di conoscere la persona che ha previsto con largo anticipo il maltempo. Di frinte alla ciurma di Rufy sfoggia la sua abilità che gli permette di togliere la gravità a qualsiasi oggetto inanimato abbia in precedenza toccato. Dopo avere saputo che la navigatrice è Nami e che il gruppo è intenzionato a dirigersi vero il mare orientale, Shiki si offre di aiutarli facendo volare la loro nave facendogli risparmiare un sacco di tempo. Rufy accetta la generosa offerta, così Shiki e i pirati di Cappello di paglia iniziano a volare ad alta velocità verso l'arcipelago Merveille. Giunti in prossimità dell'obiettivo Shiki rivela le sue vere intenzioni: rapisce Nami e la porta con sé sulla propria nave mentre fa precipitare sull'arcipelago i suoi amici, che finiscono divisi. Al termine del flashback Shiki propone a Nami di diventare la sua navigatrice, ma lei rifiuta la proprosta. Il dottor Indigo raggiunge i due in compagnia di un uccello di nome Billy che è in grado di sprigionare elettricità. Grazie ad una pianta chiamata IQ, infatti, Indigo ha creato una sostanza chiamata SIQ che favorisce l'evoluzione degli animali rendendoli anche più feroci e aggressivi. Da vent'anni il SIQ è stato utilizzato sugli animali presenti sull'arcipelago Merveille in modo da ottenere un esercito di mostri con cui Shiki ha intenzione di conquistare il mondo. Shiki, insoddisfatto da Billy, lo lascia in compagnia di Nami e si allontana con i suoi uomini. Elsewhere, Sanji and Usopp fight off various animals while Sanji searches for Robin and Nami, eventually falling from one island fragment to another before ending up in a lake just next to a village. Meanwhile Zoro and Chopper rescue a young girl, Xiao, and are lead to her village. Along the way they learn the large poisonous plants, called Daft Green, around the village emit a stink so powerful that the animals stay away. However, long term exposure to the plants is poisonous to humans, and Xiao's grandmother has become ill from it. Xiao was outside looking for the cure, which is the IQ plant, and managed to find one, but Shiki has taken all the IQ plants for his experiments. Sanji and Usopp, also at the same village, where everyone appears to have small wings on their arms, learn that Shiki also takes all the men and young women to his royal palace, leaving the village with only the very young and old with strict monitoring around the clock. They soon meet up with Zoro and Chopper. Nami manages to escape her captivity with the help of Billy, and finds the Thousand Sunny. Only moments later, Luffy, being chased by several giant scorpions, arrives. Billy defeats the scorpions using electricity, and Nami and Luffy talk about what has happened. They soon decide to search for the others, using Billy to fly. Robin's group, meanwhile, find a large building where many pirates are gathering, similarly protected by poison plants. They learn there that Shiki is planning to let loose the animals on the island into East Blue in a gambit to force the surrender of the World Government. They also learn that to prove the power of the animals he is planning a demonstration using a village on the floating island. Luffy and Nami join the others at the village, and they too learn of the plan from the village residents, who, not knowing where the Straw Hats originate, are relieved to be rid of the monsters. Nami is seen by a den den mushi camera, and Shiki decides to personally head over to retrieve her. He arrives sometime later and confronts the Straw Hats who are there. Despite some initial success in fending him off, the Straw Hats are defeated, and Nami is coerced into rejoining Shiki by him agreeing to leave them, and her home town be. Usopp, the only remaining crew member conscious tries to stop her, but Shiki knocks him out. Nami records a message, using the Tone Dial, which is supposed to be a farewell message. After leaving it, Shiki's men remove the poisonous plants around the village, and cause the animals to destroy it. Xiao and the other villagers took shelter in an underground bunker. Nami watches this from Shiki's palace, apparently uncaring. Robin's group arrives shortly after, revive, and rejoin the rest of the crew. Xiao reappears and gives them the Dial. Her mother, who earlier had expressed relief about the animals being sent to East Blue, apologizes for saying how happy she was for Shiki leaving for East Blue. They then play the message, and after hearing only the first bit of it, Luffy is angered to the point that he will not listen to the rest (the rest of the crew does, however). Back at Shiki's place, Nami is found to have in fact been attempting to blow up the plants protecting his palace, but was overcome by the poison. Shiki traps her near the plants and heads off to meet the pirate captains gathering. While preparing a toast to the commencement of the operation, the Straw Hats burst into the palace using Sunny, then march into the main meeting room brandishing various firearms. After a short confrontation, where Shiki calls them simply a suicide squad, and reveals hundreds of men around them. Luffy says that Nami was simply the vanguard and that they are the main force. They unload their firearms in the room, defeating most those gathered, then split up to defeat the rest. Luffy chases after Shiki, telling Chopper and Usopp to find Nami. Nami is found by Billy who helps her ignite the explosives just as Chopper and Usopp find her. While all escape harm from the explosion, animals from outside storm the palace adding to the chaos within. Chopper realizes the only way to save Nami is to find the IQ medicine, but Shiki attempts to stop them. However, Luffy appears, in Gear Second, and starts fighting him, with the help of Billy. Usopp and Chopper find the IQ plant, but find the medicine is being held by Dr. Indigo. Zoro fights him, and using Asura defeats him and retrieves the medicine. Sanji and Brook, meanwhile, witness another of Shiki's henchmen, Scarlet, an ape man, attempting to kiss an earlier incapacitated Robin. Sanji quickly defeats him using Diable Jambe, but Brook ends up receiving Robin's thanks when he catches her. Nami also recovers, and feeling a storm approaching has an idea. Luffy, still battling Shiki, is overcome when Shiki surrounds him with water. Shiki then receives a Den Den Mushi call warning of the storm and asking him to redirect the island which he does. Unknown to him, the call was in fact coerced by Usopp and Chopper, and that Nami has lead them directly into the storm. The various remaining pirates realize this and retreat, while the Straw Hats rig the palace with explosives. Shiki returns to the palace and confronts them, but Luffy also reappears, having recovered. Once more using Gear Third, he places his giant foot into the clouds, gaining an electric charge and uses this to enhance his giant axe. Shiki at first thinks the lightning will kill Luffy, not realizing Luffy's rubber state will protect him. By the time Shiki realizes his mistake, Luffy hits him with the attack, both smashing and electrifying him to the ground, defeating him and destroying an entire island in the process. The other Straw Hats escape using Thousand Sunny, using Shiki's pirate sail as a parachute. Luffy is recovered by Billy while the villagers are shown flying away using the wings on their arms. The story ends with the marines gathering below to capture the fleeing pirates, including Shiki, and witnessing the islands crash into the sea, now free of Shiki's power. The Sunny is seen in the sky and they prepare to attack it. Back at Marine HQ, Sengoku comments that the Straw Hats were the ones to deal with this, and the marines did nothing. Later, it shown the Straw Hats managed to evade the marines and continue on with their adventure. Luffy confronts Nami about the message she left on the Tone Dial, angry that she did not have faith in them. When the others revealed he did not hear the whole message, Nami tries to stop Luffy from playing it, feeling embarrassed of its content. She, Luffy, and Usopp wrestle over the Dial (Luffy wanting to hear the message, Nami trying to prevent him and throw the Dial overboard, and Usopp wanting to keep the dial since it was valuable). As the Tone Dial is knocked off the ship, it is revealed that on the other half of the message Nami indeed asked them to save her. Later on the islands, it has gotten more peaceful as the animals have lost their aggressive savagery. Meanwhile, Billy is greeting the animals and the people of the village as he flies past them. He lands on a rock and greets Xiao who is in a flower field as she waves at the screen. Personaggi Storie collegate Capitolo 0 / Episodio 0 Ai primi spettatori del film è stato regalato un volume contenente il capitolo 0, da cui è stato tratto l'episodio 0. Tre anni prima della morte di Roger, lui e Shiki si affrontano nella battaglia di Ed Waugh. I pirati di Roger si trovano in grande svantaggio numerico finchè una tempesta improvvisa permette permette loro di salvarsi, mentre metà delle navi di Shiki affondano. Per il coraggio dimostrato Roger si guadagna la stima di Shiki. Dopo essere diventato il re dei pirati, Roger si consegna alla Marina e si prepara ad essere giustiziato. Shiki, non volendo che il suo avversario venga ucciso dalla Marina, attacca da solo Marineford e dopo un lungo scontro con Garp e Sengoku viene sconfitto e rinchiuso ad Impel Down. Due anni dopo la morte di Roger, Shiki riesce ad evadere dalla grande prigione tagliandosi le gambe e utilizzando il suo potere. Torna dalla sua ciurma e ordisce un piano che pur impiegando vent'anni gli permetterà di conquistare il mondo. Saga di Little East Blue L'anime ha aggiunto un'avventura filler dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, durante la quale fanno la conoscenza di Boss, uno dei mostri creati da Indigo che è riuscito a fuggire dall'arcipelago Merveille, rifugiandosi sull'isola Kansorn. Mentre Rufy e gli altri visitano il luogo l'isola viene attaccata dai pirati Amigo, intenzionati a catturare l'animale per ottenere il permesso di unirsi ai pirati del Leone d'oro. La ciurma però viene sconfitta da Rufy e da Boss. Curiosità * Il barista che appare nel quarto film riappare nel palazzo di Shiki, ancora come barista. Navigazione en:One Piece Film: Strong World Categoria:Film